Pink Pocky Drabbles
by Lolicon001
Summary: As the title suggests, just some drabbles of Haruki and Isuke being idiots based on my experiences. May or may not be fluff depending on what came to mind. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

So UHHHHHHHHHH

Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year to all of you!

I guess I have now officially wrote to my 4 otps.

Negitoro, Monochrome, MakixNico and Pink Pocky.

 _*cries aggresively*_

Okay so this one is just some random drabbles that are inspired by my life experiences. So it's up to you to figure out if it happened or not.

UHHHHHHH of course, it's already altered because I made it to match the theme of the idiots.

UHHHHHHHHHH yes.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Isuke sighed.

She sighed for the nth time that night because a certain roommate was still outside in the middle of the night, probably running until her legs gave out from exhaustion. Isuke should have been tucked comfortably under the covers she specifically asked her Mama to purchase along with the queen-sized bed of hers. There was no way that she was going to endure four years in this university, learning with other pathetic individuals, staying awake with boring lectures by her boring professors along with a dump-looking dormitory. There was only so much her patience can do.

And Haruki was testing it.

Isuke had never thought that she would actually wait for her roommate to return to their dorm room. It began when that idiot kept on collapsing on her bed, thus waking her up in the wee hours of the morning with her body being freshly slapped with an imbecile covered in sweat, mud, and filthy germs that may carry life-threatening diseases. Scolding her was a futile attempt since that red-head had an attention span of a five-year-old. Isuke would probably have white hair by the time that idiot would understand. Pushing her out of the bed can only do so much since Haruki was quite heavy with her muscles. But Isuke couldn't blame her for that. Haruki didn't have overly developed muscles like other athletes .Toned muscles were a turn on for her and even she couldn't deny that Haruki fits her type of candidate.

That is, if she had finally realized it.

Yes, Isuke, the most stubborn, narcissistic, and sadistic byproduct of her two loving parents, admits that she has taken a fancy on her roommate.

On her first day at Myojou University, she had vehemently opposed to have a roommate but seeing as it was in the rules, she had to comply. After a few days, her roommate didn't show up much to her delight. She made her Mama do the entire interior design and asked her Papa to make it happen. It was after a week that idiot showed up when all the preparations were complete. It was a good thing Isuke's Papa left the standard bed just in case this happened.

"Heya! Nice to meet you, roomie!" she said, stretching out her hand. Isuke merely grumbled in acknowledgement. She wasn't going to shake her hand not knowing what she could've touched with it.

"Name's Sagae Haruki! Let's be friends, yeah?" Haruki, being the friendly idiot that she was, took Isuke's hand and shook it. She had a strong grip, Isuke recalled.

"Inukai Isuke." She said. Haruki began to chew a piece of Pocky in her mouth and offered some to Isuke.

"Want some, Isuke?"

"Ugh no. That's baby food and I'm going to bet that it's not good for you." she flipped her hair. "Also, it's Isuke-sama . You better remember that, Sagae."

"Ehh? It's just Pocky, ain't gonna hurt no one." Haruki looked like a dejected puppy. "But if you say so, Isuke-sama."

Haruki is too naïve. She was openly accepting at everything. Isuke knew she wasn't the kind of person anyone would want around but Haruki said that she'd rather be at Isuke's side at all times. It was proven when Myojou held their annual acquaintance party and she stayed with her the whole evening. 'It's no fun without you, Isuke-sama so I'd rather stay here with you.' Were her words that night.

Haruki is too selfless. She practices everyday to improve of herself. Isuke learned that Haruki was in a scholarship because she was an excellent runner. She couldn't pass up the opportunity of having a good education and to ultimately secure the future of her family, not hers. The red-head was considered the breadwinner of the Sagae family since her mother was sick and her father was dead. She welcomed the weight of her family's problems and never complained. The burden she carried was her drive to focus on graduating.

Haruki is too friendly. She gets invites to parties from classmates almost everyday but declines. Isuke would rather lock herself up in her room painting her nails than go to those filthy parties. The red-head would persistently push her into coming along but she wasn't called stubborn for nothing. As compromise, Haruki would let Isuke paint her nails. The strain of athletics was present in her poorly manicured nails and Isuke had taken it up for herself to graciously do it for her. Besides, if Isuke was supposed to live with her for four years, she'd rather have Haruki's nails clean and trimmed so she won't have any issue with the idiot touching her clothes, stuff, and most especially, her hand.

Haruki is an idiot. She would think of others before herself. She would risk everything for her loved ones. She would train herself to the point of collapsing so she wouldn't get kicked out of track-and-field. She would offer Isuke some Pocky even though she had told her many times that it was disgusting. She would wait up for Isuke to get up before going to class. She would cook her breakfast when she needed to go early. She would always tell Isuke where she would be at all times. She would never let some guy touch Isuke. She would do her best to calm her down when someone pissed her off. She would always try her best to not disturb Isuke when sleeping. And Haruki, would always affectionately kiss her hand when she knew Isuke was deep in slumber.

In short, Haruki is an idiot.

She was an idiot for not realizing Isuke's advances.

Isuke might add that she's oblivious. She's just as dense as the Great Wall of China.

"Where is she?" Isuke scoffed. She was about to grab her jacket when the door opened, revealing a sweaty Haruki exhausted from her run.

"Haven't you ever learned how to knock?"

"Oh, Isuke-sama. You're still up at this hour?" Haruki grabbed her towel and wiped her forehead. She smiled and grabbed her hand. "Great! Maybe you could come with me to the cafeteria! I'm starved."

"What are you-!" before she could even retort, Haruki was already pulling her towards the cafeteria.

Presently, Haruki was noisily slurping her noodles infront of Isuke. She thought her arm would fall off from all the pulling and when she had finally let go, she was pushed to the variety of food offered by Myojou's world-class catering. And of course, from all the choices she had to pick Ramen. Just great.

"You sure you don't want to eat, Isuke-sama?" She finally looks up and dabs her lips with a napkin.

"Isuke is not some kind of a pig to eat at the middle of the night when I'm supposed to be getting my beauty sleep." She quipped.

"Then why weren't you asleep?" She started slurping her noodles again, it disgusted Isuke. Next time, she would smack some manners on that thick-skull of hers.

"Because you keep on collapsing on my bed and I had to wait for you to make sure _you_ sleep on your own." She flicked her forehead.

"That's so sweet of you, Isuke-sama." She grinned, catching Isuke off-guard. That signature smile of hers was not only contagious but also made her stomach go queasy. Isuke wanted to strangle her from awakening her emotions. "Why don't you come with me sometime when I jog? That would make you sleep easier." Haruki suggested, beaming at her genius idea. She slurped her noodles once more.

"I refuse to jog with you because I'm certain that your so-called jog is just you running all around campus for I don't know how many laps." Isuke smirked. "And besides, I'm more interested in a _different_ kind of exercise." She seductively bit her lip, hoping that the dense idiot would pick up.

Then again, she shouldn't have had her hopes up.

Haruki was in a coughing fit after her statement and Isuke assumed she choked on her noodles. Showing no sympathy whatsoever, she raised her eyebrow when Haruki hacked loudly.

"Oh myyy gahd that hurt!" Haruki cried. It seemed as though the noodles went through her nose and was now hanging in her nostril because of the sudden coughing fit. Isuke wanted to murder her for ruining the mood but tried to resist laughing when she saw her pitiful state.

"Serves you right, idiot."

"Isuke-sama, it buuuuurns." It felt like she was snorting noodles rather than eating them a while ago. It was agonizing. Her nose felt on fire.

"Suck it in, loser. You kept me awake the whole night, you dragged me here pulling my arm, and you are an idiot. So deal with it." Haruki was dense but Isuke was sure she'll get her one day.

"That's so mean!" Haruki pouted. "It's your fault in the first place for saying those things."

"Oh." Isuke stood up and slowly sat beside her. The heat from both of their bodies was enough to make her sweat. "And who might be the reason for that?" she asked in her sadistic tone. She flicked her forehead once more. Haruki blushed furiously making Isuke want to grin.

Isuke has four years to reel her in.

She now only needs a few weeks to have her at her grasp.

Besides, that idiot may be dense about her advances but Isuke was positive that those hand-kissing gestures meant something.

* * *

 **Did it happen?**  
Yes. 

**What really happened:**  
Okay, so my family were eating and father suggested we should all go exercise because me and mother usually stay at home and only him and my lil bro go outside to play or socialize.

 **Father:** We should exercise sometime!  
 **Mother:** But your kind of exercise is different from what people usually do.  
 **Me:** _*chokes on noodles*_

that's how I laughed and cried at the same time because of the innuendo and the noodle sticking out from my nose. IT HURT. SO VERY MUCH.

That's it!

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	2. Chapter 2

A very late Christmas fic.

And it's time again for you to decide whether it happened or not.

Hope you enjoy.

 _*whispers HI ELGRIM*_

* * *

"Isuke-sama, you don't have to do that!" Haruki whined.

"I don't care." Isuke said, exasperated from arguing.

"But Aki and the others already have toys to play with! You don't have to buy them more." She continued. It had been the first time Haruki caught Isuke Christmas shopping. Though Haruki frequently refused to be spoiled, Isuke had her ways. She had been doing this for the past two years and Haruki had never caught her.

"These toys are not just gifts, you know." She continued walking. She can't believe that idiot caught her. She even made sure that Haruki was away but fate had other plans. "They're also a bribe to not bother me so much and to keep their grubby hands to themselves." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you see this?" she gestured to her body parts. "I am Inukai Isuke and my hair, my clothes and basically, everything is prohibited to be touched except by me, for obvious reasons. Those toys that I'm so generously going to give them will keep their hands busy and leave me be." She flipped her hair and sighed.

"Does that mean I'm not allowed to touch you too?" Haruki teased.

"Why? Do you want other people to do that for you?" Isuke smirked.

"You just can't let me win, can you?" the red-head slumped, defeated by Isuke once again.

"I always win. How many times do I have to remind you that, Haruki?" the pink-haired girl stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Haruki sighed in defeat and caught up with her stubborn girlfriend. She took her hand and rubbed her knuckles as usual.

"I will pay you back." Haruki insisted.

"I know you will." Isuke winked. "In due time."

The two of them had known each other since they enrolled in Myojou Academy in Highschool. They didn't hit right off the bat with Isuke being _Isuke_ and Haruki... being _Haruki_. It took a lot of time and effort, more on Isuke's side, to let their mutual affection flourish. The stubborn pink-haired girl tossed aside her pride for once in her life to gain something equally valuable in return, if not something more than what she had given. The idiot red-head was more on the tough side. Her oblivious nature was something to be accounted for and could rival Isuke's stubbornness. She was brushing everything off as them being really good friends. Her younger sister, Fuyuka, would endlessly scold her for her stupidity though she would never admit; she really had no idea that Isuke, the most gorgeous individual she had been so lucky to have roomed with, holds an interest towards her. But a certain event back in their Freshman year made her think otherwise. It was Myojou's yearly School Festival when Nio had the grand idea of spiking the drinks. When the celebration had ended, Haruki had to carry Isuke back to their room. Bridal-style, of course. Anything below Isuke's standards was taboo for her. Before she had even begun to process what was happening, the pink-haired girl was already straddling her at the couch and let's just say, things got a little... _nasty_. They became official the following day when Isuke woke up with a hangover and Haruki avoiding her every move. Haruki was first to ask and Isuke was having a hard time to retort with her usual bite that she relented. They shared their first kiss that afternoon when Isuke fell asleep and Haruki was bold enough to press a chaste kiss on her adorable face. The two of them had been together for three years now. Both of them learned and accepted each other. All the negative qualities overtaken by positive ones. Endearing gestures only meant for each other. Words of love exchanged between them in privacy. Yes, it took a lot of time and effort to let their mutual affection flourish but it was worth it in the end. They wouldn't have it any other way.

"We're here." Isuke said and snapped Haruki out of her train of thoughts. They were infront of a very expensive-looking toy store and the red-head paled. Isuke dragged her inside and her legs automatically followed her girlfriend, frightened to the bone. It was a normal looking toy store albeit too gigantic than usual with normal looking toys displayed on normal shelves and corners but something among those normal toys always made Haruki run in sheer fright. Isuke paid no attention to her as she took a shopping cart and let Haruki steer it.

"Let's go over there." The pink-haired girl pointed towards the action figure section. Haruki sighed in relief. She followed close behind, careful not to bump her girlfriend with the cart. Isuke always had the knack for shopping and be it for clothes, cosmetics and other stuff and toys were no exception. She did her magic and strode through the section with grace. She picked up toys that were worthy of her eyes and placed them in the cart as Haruki eyed them nervously. She didn't like it when Isuke spoiled them too much.

"Say, Isuke-sama... Aren't these..." she flinched when she saw how many zeroes were indicated on the price tag. "... a little too much?"

"There is nothing wrong with a little too much of something good." Isuke replied, throwing another toy to the cart.

"But..." Haruki jumped in surprise when Isuke raked her manicured nail to her face.

"You will shut up and let me do my thing." She said. "Unless, you want me to throw away all your Pocky stash." With that kind of threat, the red-head made no other comment and followed her.

"Let's see. There are more girls than there are boys in your family." Isuke recalled. When her girlfriend started to walk towards the accursed section, she stopped midway, her legs defied her orders.

"Uhh Isuke-sama! How about the Lego section? Natsumi and the others love those!" Haruki tried a diversion. Anything. She'd try anything to distract her. Anything to avoid that section of pure horror and misery. Isuke looked back at her, completely unaware of the swirling madness of emotions inside Haruki.

"No. We're going here first and that's final." Haruki gulped. "And what are you doing just standing there?"she tapped her foot impatiently. "I need your opinion on this so you better come here right now." Haruki hesitantly walked. She trudged her way towards the boxes and kept her eyes straight on Isuke. If she didn't see them, there's no need to worry. "You're sweating like you've seen a ghost."Isuke deadpanned.

"W-w-w-wh-what are y-y-you ta-talking about?" Haruki stuttered. "I'm per-per-perfectly... fine!" She had to keep on breathing. Isuke scoffed and turned away.

"How may I help you, miss?" An employee greeted. While the two of them conversed on what would be a good gift for a young child, the red-head was too occupied in keeping her nerves calm. Those creepy ass toys better get away from her. She should be millions of miles away from them.

"I've got the perfect one!" The employee exclaimed. He came back holding a doll to show the couple. "This new Baby Alive is sure to be a hit with a young girl." He pressed a button and the doll started to talk.

"Feed me! Feed me!" it said. Isuke was impressed with the doll being able to talk, walk and respond to certain gestures but when she looked back at her girlfriend, Haruki had fainted. Isuke snorted. That was new.

"Is... she okay, Miss?" the employee asked, turning off the doll. He crouched beside the unconscious red-head.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure." Isuke flicked her forehead. "A bump wouldn't do her any damage." She looked at the doll and pressed the button. Once the doll asked for food, she saw Haruki flinch in her unconscious state and started to sweat profusely. "Pediophobia." She stated amusedly. "I'll be taking this." She gave the doll back to the employee. When the man rushed off, Isuke picked up Haruki by the collar and dumped her in the cart with no hint of gentleness at all. The employee came back and helped Isuke with the rest of her shopping. At the cashier, she was met with curious eyes as the cashier punched in the numbers and glanced at the still unconscious Haruki.

"Would you be taking that as well?" The cashier joked.

"I assure you that she is already mine and paid quite a hefty price for her." Isuke replied as the receipt came into view. She gave her credit card and told the one of the employees to help her with the baggage. When one employee started to lift the red-head out of the cart, Isuke growled.

"Excuse you but I only allowed you carry the toys, not her." She forcefully took her girlfriend from the man and carried her with ease. When all the toys had been settled at the back of her trunk and Haruki buckled tight at the back, Isuke revved up her engine and drove away.

But Isuke wouldn't be Isuke if she didn't play a trick on her girlfriend. She looked at mirror and saw the doll snugly strapped beside the idiot and she smirked devilishly.

"Hurry and wake up, Haruki. I've got a surprise for you."

* * *

 **Did it happen?**  
No. At least, _not YET_.

I admit i do have Pediophobia, which is just a fancy term for a phobia of dolls. I would always avoid going through the doll section in toy stores and specifically go out of my way to inconveniently walk as far away as possible from them. Even store mannequins dont spare me from my phobia. I swear those dolls are evil :C My friends would always throw dolls at me whenever I visit their house like PLEASSSEE dont do that ;-;

 _*ugly sobbing*_

Leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!

Thank you very much


	3. Chapter 3

u r awesome

Youre Number#1 Awesome

Many thanks to you and to the others as well.

* * *

It was a typical day. A boring class, boring lecture and the fact that autumn was near meant that it would be the best time to sleep. Mizorogi-sensei has been babbling all day long on how different plants grow and meaning of flowers. The class being as it was, only had Haru being enthusiastic in listening to him.

"Try to pay attention alright! This will come up in your next exam so write them down." And he turned around and wrote words on the board as his mouth kept on opening, spouting out information that held no weight on the assassins. "Red Carnations means _believe in love_ in the language of flowers."Only Haru had the capacity to diligently scribble down notes and participate in class. Most of her classmates were doing something else. Drinking tea, polishing rows of scissors, tweaking bombs, rapidly typing on a tablet, mixing chemicals, and another was eating Pocky while some just sat with a blank look on their faces.

It was another typical day, as usual.

When the bell signalled the end of class, Mizorogi-sensei heaved a sigh. He sure had some troublesome students. "Great work everyone! We'll continue this tomorrow. Class dismissed." Only Haru acknowledged him and bowed to her weary teacher.

"See you tomorrow, sensei!" she called. Tokaku got up from her seat and tapped her shoulder.

"Ichinose, let's head back." She ordered and the girl simply followed.

"That Azuma has her on a leash. It's hilarious." Snickered Otoya as she sheathed her huge scissors.

"I beg to differ." Hanabusa calmly said. "I believe it's actually the other way around." She gracefully stood up from her seat, and walked towards the timid assassin. "Mahiru-san, let's have some tea. I've been given one of the most expensive tea leaves and I'd like to try it with you? Care to join me?" Banba nervously looked around and mumbled on her seat, whispering that she should wait for Shinya.

"Chitaru-san!" the tiny girl bounced and grabbed her arm, pulling her down.

"What is it, Kirigaya?" she asked, bending down a little bit to hear what she has to say.

"See you later, nerds." Otoya hollered, grabbing the collar of Shiena, mercilessly pulling her weight as she pleased. The rest of the class soon followed the suit, leaving the classroom quiet and peaceful.

Save for the two occupying the seats near the window.

Haruki smiled as she nibbled another piece of Pocky while looking at how Isuke slept. She had always admired how she slept so soundly during class. It had been their daily ritual. An unspoken promise to wait for her until she wakes up. The redhead grinned and moved her chair closer to her table. She twisted Isuke's curl around her two fingers, feeling how they were soft and silky. The pink-haired assassin didn't stir one bit.

"And you call me a pig for eating too much Pocky." Haruki said out loud. She continued twirling a lock of her hair when the door of the classroom was suddenly opened. Nio was outside waving to her.

"Osu!" the midget walked to the both of them. "Isuke still not waking up, I see." She said. Haruki nodded and sighed.

"She'll wake up soon enough." The redhead offered the box to her but Nio refused. She took out her tablet and started typing something again. The nonstop clacking was the only sound inside the room.

"You're not getting tired always waiting for her like this?" the midget asked.

"Nah. I like to see her sleeping." She scratched her head. "I guess it makes me calm."

"You're weird." Nio teased.

"Says the person who types on her tab all day. I wouldn't be surprised if your hand developed Carpal Tunnel Syndrome." She replied.

Nio merely shrugged. She had her tablet since the day she was found by Yuri-san and she had never parted with it ever since. It was her only means of communication to her after all. "Why don't we play a game?" offered Nio. "Waiting for Isuke to wake up is going to be the death of me."

"No one said you should wait for her, you know. You can just leave if you want." Haruki shooed her away.

"Eh? Oh come on, Haruki! First one who successfully wakes her up gets a prize!" Nio suggested.

"If you said waiting for Isuke-sama is going to be the death of you then this game will be your first step into digging your own grave." Haruki retorted and shooed her again.

"You're no fun." Nio pouted. "But we'll do it anyway. Let's begin! I'll go first."

"Hey, wait! I didn't agree to this!" the redhead protested.

"Too late! Isuke! Isuke! ISUKE!" the midget shouted while Haruki held her breath. Five seconds had passed and Isuke kept on sleeping.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Haruki screamed at her. The silent kind of scream that lowers your voice into a very harsh whisper. "You're going to get us both killed!"

"It's your turn!" Nio said, ignoring the furious redhead.

"What?! No! I won't do this!"

"HEY, ISUKE! HARUKI SAID YOU'RE A PIG!" the midget screamed at the top of her lungs. The poor redhead tensed up, waiting for the inevitable. After a few more seconds, she sighed. She threw her Pocky stick directly at Nio's head. Fortunately, she dodged it at the last second.

Thus started their chaotic chase inside the classroom.

"ISUKE! HARUKI SAID YOU HAVE UGLY HAIR!" the midget ran in circles, dodging every candy the redhead threw at her.

"Why you…!" The taller girl fumed.

"ISUKE! _ISUKE!_ DID YOU KNOW HARUKI SAID THAT YOU HAVE A TACKY FASHION SENSE?!"

"I never said that!"

"HEY, ISUKE!" Nio jumped from a table to another. "HARUKI SAID WHY WEAR CLOTHES WHEN YOU'RE ALREADY SHOWING OFF MORE THAN WHAT YOU'RE HIDING!" The redhead charged at her like a wild bull trying to kill its target. The midget was far too fast with her tiny legs and very light body.

"Come here, you little imp! I'll strangle the life out of you once I get my hands around your neck!" the taller assassin threatened. Nio did a somersault and teetered at the edge of the table next to Isuke.

"ISUKE! _ISUKE!_ YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS BUT HARUKI HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON _Y-!_ " she choked.

"Not another word." Haruki had already wrapped her ribbon on her neck. Tightening it a bit, Nio struggled to breathe. "If you want to live, I suggest you leave. Now." Her voice was cold and deadly, as expected of someone who strangles people to death for a living. She tightened her hold to prove her point.

"F-…fine!" The redhead released her hold and pushed her out of the room. She closed the door again and looked at the mess they made. Chairs and tables were out of place and tiny scatters of Pocky were left on the floor. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shrugged. She still has time before sunset. She pushed up her sleeve, preparing to clean. She organized the chairs and tables as they were before and didn't bother to pick up the pieces of candy that were on the floor. It breaks her heart to see food wasted, especially because it was her Pocky. She dusted her hands and went to sit beside Isuke once more. She let her chin rest on the pink-haired girl's desk and stared at her.

"Please don't believe anything Nio said." She gently whispered. The sun was beginning to set and the room was illuminated by an orange glow. The light reflected on Isuke's body, making her look like a fairy sleeping. When a slight chill raised goosebumps on Haruki's skin, she shook Isuke awake.

"Isuke-sama. Wake up. Class ended hours ago and we need to get back before it gets dark." She said. The pink-haired assassin did not stir at all. "Isuke-sama, please wake up." She stopped and looked around her surroundings, making sure no one was around to see what she was about to do. Once she felt it was clear, she dipped her head and kissed Isuke's cheek for a good seven seconds before pulling away. It was then she mumbled something under her breath and stretched her arms above her head, making them snap.

"Took you long enough." The irritated assassin said.

"Sorry, I just took care of a little imp." She recalled. "Had a good sleep, Isuke-sama?"

"How could I sleep peacefully when I heard you two shouting like it was the end of the world?" Isuke snorted. "I heard everything." Haruki gulped.

"I uhh I can explain." She nervously spat.

"Oh, please. I'm dying to listen on what you have to say about calling me a pig, having tacky fashion sense, that thing about me and my revealing clothes and especially the last one."

"Those were lies! I didn't say any of those! I swear!" Haruki pleaded for her to understand. "You can cut off my Pocky supply for a whole week if I'm lying!" drastic times call for drastic measures.

"I see. Then you don't have a crush on me. That's a shame." Isuke smirked. "Guess who's _not_ going to see me in a lingerie Mama just purchased for me." She blew her a kiss. "And that's you, idiot."

Haruki was left there with her mouth hanging open as Isuke strode outside the room. Within a second she was already beside Isuke begging for forgiveness. The sadistic assassin laughed and waved her off.

"I've got a huge crush on you, Isuke-sama, so please let me see you in that lingerie!" she yelled in desperation. "I'm sorry! Forgive me!"

Little did Haruki know that Isuke had already known that fact for a while now and makes it as her advantage. She wouldn't let that idiot get the upperhand. Guess who's not eating Pocky for a whole week.

* * *

 **Did it happen?  
** Of course not!

I just liked the idea of Haruki kissing Isuke to wake her up and Isuke doesn't mind at all like the Queen she is. She needs something to feed her huge ego. The last time I slept during class was my afternoon schedule from 1pm to 7pm and I remember sleeping at around 5pm and when I woke up no one was around and my professor was clearing up his desk. No one bothered to wake me up that time.

Leave a review of what you think about this and as always, I appreciate all your nice reviews and messages! They make me happy (*´ω｀*)


	4. Chapter 4

It's time once more to guess whether it happened or not.

I uhhhhhh im sorry.

* * *

It happened before Haruki could even deny the fact that it even happened.

"Isuke-sama, it'll be alright. I'm right here." She whispered to the sleeping Isuke as she clasped her perfectly manicured hand to hers. "I'll always be here. Please remember that."

The time they had spent together was short but well-lived. Their sudden friendship was caused by a certain blonde who couldn't keep her mouth shut for her own good. Haruki was early for class and started to walk around the whole campus. There she was greeted by Nio who enthusiastically introduced Isuke to her.

"How's it going?" Haruki waved to them.

"Osu!" Nio greeted. "Haruki meet Isuke. We have the same class together today." She gestured to the girl beside her. She plastered a bored look on her face as she manicured her hand. "Isuke meet Haruki! You can find her almost anywhere so you're bound to meet sooner or later. Get along okay?"

Haruki watched with interest as Isuke did her handiwork. It was enthralling to her. "Nice to meet you, Isuke!" she extended her hand. "Sagae Haruki's the name. Let's hang out sometime."

The pink-haired girl merely scoffed and slapped her hand away. "I'm pretty busy and I doubt you could give me good time." She then proceeded to carefully paint her nails. Haruki, the idiot she was, sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Woah. You've got pretty nails, Isuke. How do you do it?" She said, ignoring Isuke's death glare. "Yours look more professional looking than mine." She explained and was still not letting go of her hand.

"Duh. It requires a certain amount of patience to these kinds of meticulous things." Isuke sighed and gave an offended look when she saw the state of Haruki's nails. "When was the last time you manicured your nails? They look disgusting." She said aloud.

"I forgot." She sheepishly scratched her neck. "I've been too busy with a lot of stuff than worry about my nails."She was still holding on to her hand and examined her nails a bit more carefully this time. "You're so great at this, Isuke."

"It's Isuke-sama to you, idiot." She huffed and snatched her hand away. She had been holding it for a few minutes now. Haruki grinned and stared at her while she was doing her thing, leaving Nio at the background as usual. It was quiet with Haruki humming to herself as she admired Isuke's precision work. Haruki didn't bother with small talk. She'd rather look intently at what Isuke was doing because she knew the other girl wouldn't strike a conversation with her. After a few minutes, Nio left in a hurry as she said something about Yuri-san needing her for practice. The two sat beside each other minding their own business until Isuke turned her head to her and sighed.

"I can't look at you with those ridiculous nails." She exclaimed. She roughly pulled her arm, making Haruki sit abnormally straight. She took out her nail file and started to do her nails for her. "The next time you're planning to hold my hand, make sure that your hand is worthy enough to touch it." she spat. The redhead grinned nonetheless and laughed with glee.

"I promise I'll take care of them, Isuke-sama." She said. The pink-haired girl smirked.

"You better."

The two only got together a couple of days a week when their schedules aligned. If they were lucky enough, their classes would be next to each other with the same time. It never occurred to Haruki how much of a big deal it was to maintain the perfectly manicured state of her hand. Ever since she had met Isuke, the pink-haired girl would endlessly lecture her on how much of a slob she was. Haruki had never thought that Isuke would be the sole reason for her to buy baby pink nail polish and try to persuade her into using it. It took a lot of beatings and awful remarks but Isuke finally used it. Much to her delight, Haruki would also try and do her nails for her.

"No." Isuke deadpanned.

"But Isuke-sama please." Haruki begged. "Just this once, let me do your nails for you."

"No." she repeated. "You've been eating Pocky since the day you were born and I'm certain your nails smell like chocolate." She flipped her hair.

"What? No. Come on, Isuke-sama. Please?" she pleaded. "I wash my hands too, you know!"

"Let me think about it." Isuke put a finger to her chin. "No."

"Isuke-sama!"

They became fast friends due to Haruki being an idiot and Isuke not having good relationships with other people because of her attitude. The redhead didn't believe that Isuke was a bad person. Sure she was mean and a bit selfish. Oh and she's also got that narcissistic and sadistic personality. But if Isuke was willing to wear baby pink nail polish for her, Haruki had no doubt in mind that she was a good person even if others believed likewise. The two of them established a friendship faster than anyone could've gotten a few words out of Isuke. They spent a lot of time together on their specified bench with Haruki sharing her family problems with her as Isuke nodded every now and then and gave her harsh retort. It was fun with the two of them alone for a couple days a week. It was a nice getaway with all the stress of schoolwork and personal issues. With them together, it felt like they were in their own world.

But their world would surely crumble when they least expect it.

That fateful day, Haruki was sleeping as her teacher rambled on about history. Isuke's class was just next door and they were planning to go out that day to buy more nail polish for Isuke's collection. All seemed quiet and peaceful until a loud crash woke her from her stupor. Her head shot up fast and her eyes scanned the room. Nothing fell from the cabinets nor was anything out of place. Her classmates were awfully quiet and her teacher was also waiting for something or anything to happen. It was like she was stuck where time stopped. No one breathed. No one dared to move. Another loud crash rang in their ears followed by a bloodcurling scream. The teacher hurried out to the next classroom and Haruki felt her heart drop.

That was Isuke's class.

She stood up from her seat and rushed outside to see teachers and students gathered around a person. Haruki moved though the mass of people, not caring if she had bumped them or not. She needed to see if Isuke was okay. When she had finally reached inside the classroom, her heart stopped.

Isuke was on the floor crying.

"Inukai let's-"

"Don't touch me!" Isuke growled. She grabbed hold of one of the chairs and struggled to stand. "Don't touch me!" she repeated when the same offender talked. She fell down on the floor once more when her hand slipped and Haruki felt that her heart was tearing apart.

"Inukai, I need to-"

"No! I can stand on my own! I don't need you!" she screamed and tried to stand again but her legs were wobbly and she fell again. "Don't touch me!" she screamed when the teacher tried to grab her. She flailed her arms around, preventing people to come near her. "Don't _ever_ touch me!"

When another classmate of hers tried to get close, Haruki slapped his hand away. "She said don't touch her!" she warned, her voice venomous. Haruki felt her head go light and went beside her in a flash. Her heart couldn't take the sight of Isuke in that state. She looked at everyone around her, furious that no one was taking action. "Don't just stand there! Do something! Call her parents! Call the ambulance!" she ordered.

Haruki gently took her hand but Isuke scratched her face and everything she could get her hands on but the redhead was far too emotional to feel the pain. She held her hands firm and whispered to her ear. "Isuke-sama, it's me. It's Haruki." She felt her flinch. "I'm here. You'll be alright." She cradled her head to her chest and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Mama…You weren't supposed to see me like this…" she whimpered. She punched her shoulder weakly, trying to be strong.

"Your Mama will be here. It's me Haruki." She cooed.

"Haruki…" she repeated, trembling as she did. "My legs… they won't stand anymore…" she cried. Haruki felt her gut wrench. Never has she heard Isuke talk like that let alone cry in the midst of these many people. "Why won't they work…?" she jabbed her legs and the redhead took her hands, afraid she'd hurt herself even more. "I can't even feel them anymore…" Whispers and panicked voices swirled around the room, making Haruki confused and scared.

She wiped the sweat on her forehead and kissed her hands. "I'll be here when you need me, Isuke-sama so please try to rest. I'll take care of it." she scooped her up and carried her gracefully out of the classroom. Haruki was surprised as to how light Isuke was. She weighed less than what she had initially imagined her to be. Isuke cried and held on to her shirt but Haruki was sure to whisper soothing words for her to relax while they wait for the ambulance.

"I won't leave you."

What was before had vanished. It seemed that everything they had done together was merely a dream fabricated into their heads. They waited for the ambulance and Haruki insisted to be at her side at all times, even as far as going inside her room with her.

"Honey, I'm here!" said the man who burst into the room.

"Mama…" Isuke reached out her hand and he took it.

"Isuke, honey, what happened?" he cried. He hated to see his daughter in such a pitiful state. Isuke didn't reply and only sobbed even more. Haruki kept her mouth shut and tried to look away. It was too much.

"And who might you be?" Isuke's Mama questioned rather harshly.

"I uh sorry. Sagae Haruki. A friend of Isuke-sama." She scratched her neck. She looked at Isuke who fell asleep from the earlier tension.

"Thank you for taking care of my baby." he clenched his fists.

"Is Isuke-sama gonna be okay?" she asked.

"I… I don't know." He answered. "Now, please. You should go home. I'll call you a cab. Isuke needs her rest."

"But-! Isuke-sama she-!"

" _Please_. Let her rest for a while." He suddenly shouted at her. "Please." Without turning around he closed the door behind him, dragging Haruki outside.

Isuke never showed up again at school and Haruki was beginning to think of the worst. Nio was lucky enough to hand her information but Isuke's family had moved somewhere else before she had gotten her goodbye.

It was devastating.

* * *

 **Did it happen?  
** Unfortunately, yes. It did.

 **What actually happened?  
** Well, we weren't exactly that kind of close. She was a friend of my friend from a different class. We had mutual understanding of things regarding anime and games. She draws really well an she was quite surprised that I could draw too. Our first meeting, she gave me a keychain out of the blue. A RWBY keychain. The next day, I gave her a keychain too. It was a Madoka Magica one. We rarely see each other though there are times where we had our class next to each other, there wasn't enough time to even say hello.

That fateful day when her legs gave up, I was actually asleep. I didn't know it happened at all. I was deep in my slumber. When it was dismissal, my classmates were telling me how my friend cried and was brought to the hospital because she couldnt feel her legs. I couldnt do anything.

Unlike Isuke, she didn't cry loudly. Instead, she whimpered in her seat until her classmates noticed that she was silently crying.

Unlike Haruki, I was really asleep and didn't wake up when she needed me.

I don't know. I feel guilty. I havent seen her since. My friend of her class told me that she doesnt even know her address. Apparently, she's as secretive as me. She has this thing where her metabolism is very fast and the nutrients needed from food doesn't get spread out to her system which was she was so thin. She eats lots of bananas for protein and she eats more like maybe 5 times a day but you know. It just gets digested.

Well, this is a sad story of my life. I just hope she's okay.

Thanks again


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the encouraging words! I love you guys so much I cry

I took a long break but I'm back.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Isuke-samaaa." The redhead drawled. She was sprawled under the sheets of their shared bed after last night's… _exercise_. Her hair was even messier than usual even with it tied in its signature bun. Gone were the colourful clips that pinned her bangs as her girlfriend hated seeing them whenever they do it. "Isuke-samaaa. Are you listening to me?" she asked again but said person was too busy manicuring her nails than to pay attention to her whining partner.

The redhead made incomprehensible sounds to notice her yet Isuke simply huffed and blew on her nails. "I guess there's no helping it if you're not up to it anymore." She sighed and sat up. Haruki arched her back and mimicked a cat stretching. The pink-haired assassin smirked when she saw how red and bruised the redhead's back was. It was full of scratches and lovebites that would likely last for a few days. She felt bubbling confidence rise up her stomach and blew on her nails once more. Of course she would polish her nails. After last night's _activities_ , she would need them to be clean and sharp as always to keep her in line.

No one dared to defy her after all.

Even if someone did, Haruki would deal with them before it would ever reach Isuke.

The redhead dragged herself to where her girlfriend was and rested her cheek on her shoulder. "One more time?" She begged with those golden eyes of hers. The pink-haired woman hummed in acknowledgement but continued on with her work. She was intentionally making it hard for her. She was playing hard-to-get. Haruki, who did not bother to put on clothes, snaked her arms and hugged her, successfully stopping her in her tracks. Isuke was wearing nothing better though. That thin and lacy lingerie felt like she wasn't even wearing anything at all. Not to mention that it did not cover the essential parts.

"Hmm?" Isuke scoffed, putting down her equipment to brace herself with what's coming next. The redhead licked her lips and nibbled on her earlobe. Isuke was ready though so it was ineffective. Haruki then slowly and agonizingly trailed her lips to her blemish-free shoulder. How clever of her. To attack one of Isuke's weak points was something she hadn't expected being the idiot she was. Was she finally using her head for once?

"Still no?" The pink-haired assassin shook her head. By now, the redhead stopped assaulting her shoulder and sensually sniffed her hair. "Isuke-sama…" she purred. To her, Isuke would always smell lovely. It was the scent that calmed her nerves and at the same time drove her wild. "That party won't start for a few more hours. Let's enjoy ourselves a bit more." Haruki started to trace her jawline, taking her sweet time.

"Since when did you have the gall to order Isuke around?" she ignored the burning sensation she felt. The pink-haired assassin swiftly grabbed Haruki's arms and flipped her.

"Ooof-!" The redhead bumped her skull to the edge of the sofa. Her sadistic partner pinned her hands above her head and straddled in her naked form. The bubbling feeling worsened when she saw the bruises she left last night. She was turned on. This was bad. She gently laid her body on top of hers and carefully watched her reactions. Their skin were highly sensitive from the hormones and thus, they were both feeling it now.

They were both completely aroused.

Haruki was panting heavily and her face was flushed bright pink, quite similar to Isuke's shade of hair. She ignored her protests and was highly amused when the redhead tried to get up. She forced her weight down on her too keep her from going anywhere. This was what she had wanted after all, why run away?

"Haah… haaahh… Isuke-sama…" her hands twitched and tried to move because she was itching to touch Isuke. All the memories last night replayed in her head as she tried her best to keep her breathing steady and slow. With Isuke's body on top of her, she could feel those mounds of flesh pressed against her chest and with the additional humping here and there, Haruki was at the brink of madness. "Can I?" she asked but her girlfriend merely continued her ministrations, driving her more and more to the edge. It was, without a doubt, that Haruki was far more powerful when it came to physical abilities. She could carry weights that are at least three times her weight with apparent ease and yet to be completely overpowered by someone like Isuke was both humiliating and… _stimulating_. When she moved her hands again, the pink-haired woman gripped them harshly just enough to draw blood to her wrists.

"No." she simply stated. The mere sound of her voice doubled her excitement and she was in dire need. In dire need to touch Isuke.

But before she could get another word out, Isuke had quickly released her hold and stoop up, straightening her clothing. Haruki was left with her mouth open and with Isuke blowing her a kiss and then running away to another room.

That tease.

With the previous arousal dampened, Haruki followed her devil and was surprised when she was already taking a shower. After building that much tension, she actually left her to deal with it.

"I can't believe you." Haruki cried. For now, she had to wait until she was out.

The pouting girlfriend went back to their room and fished out clothes for her to wear for the time being. She then opened a secret drawer that contained her Pocky and pocketed one. Damn, that Isuke. Building all the tension then abruptly leaving. But seeing as she was Isuke, Haruki had to laugh. It was predictable.

Once the pink-haired woman was out, she gave Haruki a quick peck and pushed her to the bathroom. "You reek." She sneered. The redhead chuckled and washed her body for a long time. The multitude of scratches from Isuke's nails stung a bit though.

"You're finally done." Her girlfriend said after she got out. "Hurry up and fix yourself! She ordered.

"But Isuke-saaamaaa."

"Isuke doesn't concern herself with your stupid excuses." She quipped. Haruki gave a pout but did what she was ordered to. She wouldn't want to anger her girlfriend. She grabbed the clothes Isuke had prepared for her since she told her a million times that 'your taste in clothing irritates me to no end'. She put the clothes on and walked to where Isuke was. The pink-haired woman was applying minimal makeup; not like she had to but she liked it when she stunned people by her impeccable beauty.

"Someone's excited." Haruki pointed out with a laugh.

"Who wouldn't be? Mama and Papa took a break from their work just to be with us today." She stated.

Haruki beamed. Isuke takes in great pride that she was raised by her Mama and Papa. They were the ones who taught her how to live, how to survive and how to eliminate those who get in her way. They love Isuke dearly as to why she enjoys it to the fullest when both of them take a break from work to be with her. Haruki was now an exception to the rule. Isuke's heart was not only filled with the desire to make her parents happy but also to care for someone else other than them.

It was a great privilege for someone like her.

"Could you get me my lipstick?" she said. "It's inside my purse."

"Okay okay." She looked for the purse as she was instructed to and dug her hand inside for the lipstick. When she found the said item, she pursed her lips. Isuke didn't need any lipstick. She was already beautiful enough. As curious she was to open the cap and smear her lips with it and surprise her girlfriend, she was screaming at her to hurry up. Taking slow steps to her, the redhead carelessly dropped it and the cap flew open.

For anyone, it would be a disaster to have your lipstick break apart from a fall.

But for Haruki, it was terribly painful for the lipstick to be anything but an ordinary lipstick as it actually had a hidden blade inside that punctured her foot.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked. The blade was standing tall from her foot and the floor was quick to be painted with her blood. Isuke ran and laughed at her screaming girlfriend.

"You picked the wrong one." She giggled.

"Oh, really? Because I haven't realized because MY DAMN FOOT IS BLEEDING!" she yelled.

"You're such an idiot!" she laughed again.

"Stop laughing and take the fucking blade out!" she howled in pain.

* * *

 _LMFAO_ that was so lewd I cant even

 **Did it happen?  
** Fortunately, NOT YET

Instead of a lipstick tho, I have a pen blade that is mixed with my other pens in my case. There was one time that my classmate borrowed a pen and I didnt realize that he took the blade one. His hand was almost sliced so it was a good thing I swapped it before he noticed. That blade pen can write tho. The blade is located in the cap and it's as long as half of the length of the pen. My classmates would look for some pen and maybe other stuff inside my bag and they would surprised to find screwdrivers, a swiss knife, that pen blade, a sewing kit and some other things.

I dont know, I just want to be safe lols.

Anyways, thank you very much! I hope you guys enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

YOOOOOOOO

it's been a while sorry

I was really depressed so i couldnt write but hey!

i'll probably be updating every once in a while so thanks for sticking up with me.

and now, please enjoy.

* * *

"I wanna get out of this class." Haruki slumped to her seat, banging her head to the table. She peeked over to Isuke beside her and inwardly sighed. "Isuke-sama is already sleeping. Go figure."

Nio poked her head behind her, tapping away with her tablet. "It only took a minute for her to pass out and that-" she keeps on typing and sneered. "is a new record. Exactly one minute and five seconds than her previous one with three minutes and thirty four seconds." That gremlin didn't know when to shut up.

Haruki was not a person to let herself sleep in the middle of a class because she believed in respecting whoever speaks in front but this particular class they're in makes her want to have the guts Isuke has to just blatantly snooze even before the teacher opened their damned mouth. It's not the subject; the redhead loves studying, but if the one teaching it has a way of hypnotizing students to utter boredom that they'd want to throw themselves out of the nearest window and only then she'll complain.

"This has got to be the worst class we've got the whole semester." She babbled while taking a Pocky out of her pocket. Even if she wanted to distract herself, her stupid iron-clad rule she imposed on herself wouldn't let her. It was like she's the only one who tries to listen to the teacher.

Isuke was sleeping without a single fuck given.

Nio's probably toggling tabs of her social apps, trolling or making up another sob story for attention.

Kouko's been trying to not let her head fall down.

Shiena types away with her laptop, not showing any concern to the noise she's making.

Takechi has her scissors all laid out on her table to polish.

Sumireko looked like she was listening but it was just her stunt double.

The two disgusting lovebirds Chitaru and Kirigaya were cuddling in a corner somewhere.

Fortunately for Banba, Suzu, Tokaku, and Haru, the four of them had a different teacher for the subject.

"Would you look at that. Class is done." Nio whispered to Haruki. The redhead shot her head up and true enough, the teacher had left and the students were finally regaining the souls they had temporarily lost during the lecture.

"I don't know if I'll be able to pass the upcoming test." The redhead said while taking another box of Pocky from her bag.

"Why not just ditch this class and self-study? It's way better." Nio suggested. She had been complaining about it too to Yuri-san, but she only teased her being a big baby for not understanding the adult way. Not letting her pride get away by being called a big baby by the one she admires the most, she stuck with the class just for the sake that Yuri-san would praise her and not call her that.

She was an adult and she's gonna prove it.

"I'm going out. I'll be right back." The redhead got up from her seat and quietly passed Isuke's seat. Nio had always been a third-wheel between the two so it was nice that she didn't have to put up with it 24/7 or she will most likely murder someone.

The midget swiped another notification that popped up and hoped that Yuri-san would text her. But as another insignificant notification dinged one after the other, she had enough, knowing it wasn't from what she wanted. Nio tucked her tablet inside the pocket of her hoodie and headed to the bathroom.

The hallway was devoid of any noise as some classes were still ongoing and the only sound she heard was the soft taps coming from her shoes. Once she reached the bathroom, she quickly got inside the middle cubicle. Looking down at her left where the third and last cubicle was, she noticed something _odd_.

There were two pairs of shoes.

That was definitely odd but not surprising.

" _Disgusting_." She muttered under her breath. Horny teenagers were practically everywhere at this time of year. They were basically cats in heat or like how bunnies keep on producing. Without the privacy of their home and subjugating to public places were disgusting. They can't keep it in their pants.

Growing more and more agitated because the people inside the third cubicle were probably doing God knows what and not to mention that Yuri-san has been ignoring her texts, she purposely slammed the door open to scare them.

"Yo! What was that all about?" Haruki emerged from the third cubicle and Nio rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so it was you!" Nio crossed her arms. How predictable. "Is Isuke not taking care of you well?" she checked her tab only to see that Yuri-san hasn't replied. She bit her tongue. Her blood was boiling.

"What are you talking about?" The redhead scratched her neck in confusion.

"I'm talking about you and Isuke being horny teenagers and fucking inside the damn bathroom!" she shouted in exasperation.

"Wh-What are you-?" Haruki's cheeks burned in both embarrassment and frustration. "There's no one here!" She slammed open the door in the same way Nio did. "There's no one here! I was alone!" she defended. "Can't a girl take a piss?"

Nio got a good look inside.

"See there's no one… Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"I-isuke is not… there?" she gulped.

"No? I went without her."

Nio went completely pale.

Haruki ignored the midget's previous outburst because there was something wrong with her. There were only a few things that caught Nio off-guard and this was extremely uncharacteristic of her.

"L-l-let's get out of h-here." She slowly said. Making it as quiet as possible but it reached her ears. Nodding at her request, Haruki pulled Nio to wash their hands as quickly as possible and all the while the midget's hands were trembling.

"Where have you been?" Isuke demanded once they reached their classroom. "And what's up with you?" she leaned her face towards Nio. "Your sweet Yuri-san didn't call back?" Both Isuke and Haruki expected a reaction from her but when the gremlin completely disregarded her statement, the two looked at each other for answers.

"She's been like this when we went to the bathroom earlier." Haruki said discreetly.

"Oh ho?" The pink-haired girl raised a brow.

"Hey, Haruki. Don't freak out when I tell you this, alright?" Nio looked her straight into the eye. "When I went inside, we were the only ones there, right?"

"Yes."

"There was no one in the first, I occupied the second and you were inside the third and last cubicle, right?" She recounted the event.

"I uhh yeah? But what's going on?" It was growing tense.

"I saw you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I saw two pairs of shoes inside. One was yours," she pointed at her shoes and looked up. Her eyes were wide and horrified. "and the other was from someone else."

Isuke had immediately grabbed Haruki in a chokehold, pushing her down on the table. "So you _were_ cheating on Isuke. Mama was right; I should've killed you before~"

"Kgghh-! Th-that's… aaaghhkkhh!" The redhead had enough strength to turn the tables but she wouldn't assault her girlfriend like that just to defend herself. "L-listen! Nghkkh…. It's not… what you t-think! Nio! Ghhkkhh-! Tell her!"

"It wasn't _human_."

All three of them felt their blood run cold despite being in a hot, crowded classroom. Isuke had dropped her hold and went back to her seat. Haruki's jaw slacked and hanged wide open and Nio, poor Nio, swore to herself to never go back inside that bathroom ever again.

* * *

 **Did it happen?  
** YES, I SHIT YOU NOT

 **What actually happened?  
** It just happened recently and I cant get it out of my head. Think of it as this. Three of us went to the bathroom, there were three cubicles inside.

I occupied the first, because I always do.

Friend X occupied the second one and Friend Y to the third.

I already had teh feeling because I had goosebumps all over but ignored it because I had company and wasn't worried one bit. After doing our business, Friend X grew quiet and we were getting worried. You know, maybe she had diarrhea i dont know. Going back to the classroom, she confessed that she saw someone inside the cubicle where Friend Y is AND I SHIT YOU NOT. Friend Y almost cried.

This where we swore to never go back to the bathroom without company because that shit was fuckin ridiculous and it's scary as shit. I don't know if you guys believe in ghosts or not but dayum that was creepy as hell


	7. Chapter 7

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _*ahem*_

Please enjoy

* * *

"You're a beautiful nurse." Haruki slurred as she tried to touch Isuke's hair.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Isuke deadpanned, smacking her hand. Plus, she thought she was a nurse. She'd never be a nurse. She'd get fired the moment she laid a hand on a patient. She'd probably gut them if one snarky comment comes out of their mouth. A nurse would never wear Isuke's choice of clothing, that's for sure.

"Mmhhmm _mhhmm_. _Veeeery_." She propped herself with her arm but fell back to the bed with a grunt. "It's just… a secret between us, okay?"

The pink-haired woman laughed at that. She figured that this could happen since taking out four teeth requires more than anaesthesia and even though Haruki felt pain far more than taking a couple of teeth out, Isuke insisted because she didn't want to deal with a whiny redhead on the way home.

And drugged up Haruki was far more _amusing_ than whiny Haruki.

"Hey _heeey_ …" Haruki slurred again, beckoning her to come closer. When Isuke was at the edge of the bed, she whispered in her ear very slowly, wording out all the letters. "You're _veeery_ beautiful."

Isuke scoffed, shoving her head further to the pillow. "You already told me that." The redhead smiled even wider, drool sliding down her cheek. " _Gross_." She recoiled, searching in her purse for alcohol. She checked her temperature by placing the back of her hand to her forehead. "You're hot."

"You're not bad yourself."

 _Ugh._

It started out with Haruki not eating Pocky for a day. Maybe it was only a fluke; Haruki would never give up her only luxury and she was always sure that she buys in bulks. But it happened again and again and _that_ wasn't the only reason. She also stopped eating in large portions and that was a sign that there was something _terribly_ wrong with her idiot.

Isuke confronted her about it to which she dodged multiple times but if there was one thing that Haruki forgot is that Isuke gets what she wants. She took her knuckle knives and sparred with her. Unsheathed, of course; like a good partner would. Being too loyal and noble couldn't make the redhead fight back and she knew that she wouldn't ever lay a hand on her.

As she caught her off-guard, she landed a nice, clean punch to her face. She wasn't able to avoid _that_.

That's when it clicked.

Haruki fainted from the overwhelming pain.

"Miss nurse… Hey, Miss nurse." The redhead slurred and drooled on her shirt. "Can you be mine?"

"That's disgusting." She paged a real nurse to fix her up and put more gauze in her mouth. She was drooling everywhere and she was not driving that mutt in her car.

"Hello there, Haruki-chan." The old woman greeted and plunged gauze in her mouth.

"Herffw _ooooohh_."

The idiot couldn't even properly lift her head so the nurse could take the old gauze and replace it. "Bite into that, dear."

"Grandmaaaa, isn't my nurse lovely?" She mused, trying to reach Isuke from where she was.

"Ahh yes, she is a wonderful woman. You like her?" the nurse replied, smiling at them both.

"Yeesss, but don't tell… that to anyooone… I need to tell her first." She clumsily lifted her index finger to her lips letting out a hushed _'sshhh'_ even though Isuke was right there hearing everything she says and she wasn't even keeping her voice down.

"When will the drug wear off?" she sweetly asked the scraggly old nurse who dressed up her wound.

"Hmmm… This one will be a couple of hours more or even half a day. She got four out and that's quite a lot. The wound opens when she speaks so it's best to keep quiet but seeing as she's trying to woo you… it might be hard to keep that mouth of hers in check." When she was finished, she hobbled back out to return to the other patients.

Isuke can have fun for a couple more hours then.

"Is being beautiful the only thing you like about Isuke~?"

Haruki's eyes closed as if she heard something that made her heart go explode. "Isukee… _Iiisukeee_. That's a niiice naaaame." She mused, bobbing her head left and right. "Rolls off the tongue nicely." Another line of drool slid down her lips. "You have… the nicest naaaame." She continued to repeat it much to Isuke's chagrin.

"Of course it is~ Isuke loves her name because it was given by Mama." She flicked her forehead. "And it seems being high on that drug makes you forget. It's Isuke-sama to you, idiot."

The redhead ignored her and waved her hands around. "I love my mama too. I also love Fuyukaa, Akiii, Natsukiii and all the rest of my siblings. But you know what," she tilted her head to the side, letting the drool flow continuously as Isuke cringed at the sight. "I loooove you eeeeveeen mooore."

A drugged Haruki was more disgustingly corny, more gross, more up-front with words, and certainly more disgustingly flirtatious than normal still _disgustingly_ sweet Haruki.

She quickly sat up and grabbed Isuke's hand in a flash and gave it a sloppy kiss. "You have pretty hands too." She kissed on it again and it took all of her power not to punch her again because her hand was now covered in sticky saliva and bits of blood because the idiot won't shut up.

"Hey, hey, Isuke-sama…" she snuggled her hand, kissing the palm gently. "Are you single?"

She raised a brow. "What of it?"

"When you quit being a nurse, we can get married." She sighed dreamily. "Maybe we can elope now and I could carry you to my house to meet my family." She sniffed Isuke's hands and rubbed her face to it. How could she carry Isuke the way she is right now? "That would be the best because I really looove you… they would love Isuke-sama too…"

"But we're already married, idiot." Isuke couldn't stop laughing right now. How was she so sweet that even if she was drugged to the point of talking bullshit that she knows that she loves Isuke and even forgets that they were already married?

It was so _sickeningly_ sweet that Isuke couldn't avoid getting butterflies in her stomach.

"W-w-we're m-married?" Haruki dropped her hand and her eyes went wide in confusion. "Married?"

She smirked. "We won't be if you keep talking like that." She threatened. Isuke brandished her left hand with her ring to her face and took Haruki's left hand to let her stare at it. The golden bands that shone in their ring fingers made her eyes watery from the sight.

"Isuukee-samaaaa is…" she sniffled, keeping her tears at bay.

"Haruki?"

Haruki didn't bother covering up anymore. She cried. She was a blubbering mess, bawling like a child. She cried. Loudly. Tears streaming down her face, snot dribbling down her nose, face as red as her crimson mane. It made Haruki's heart swell that she had married someone like Isuke.

"You-you're my… _sniff_ … my…" she cried even more. It hurt to just even say the word. " _You're_ …"

"Your wife?" Isuke continued her speech as she fought the blush that crept to her cheeks. This _idiot_.

Haruki intertwined their left hands together, still crying like a baby. "You're mine… My wife… I can't believe you're mine… Someone as beautiful as Isuke is miiiine…" her smile reached up to her ears. She was so unbelievably happy, it physically hurt. "I'm so happy… I could die…"

"Then why don't you~?"

Sure she was an idiot; a fiercely loyal, sickeningly sweet, disgusting idiot but she was _her_ idiot.

And there's nothing in this world that would make her give that up.

* * *

 **Did it happen?**

Pfffftttt...! Of course not! I don't trust my mouth while being drugged so I guess Ill have to suffer for a long while.

Finally, Isuke and Haruki are married here

Maybe Ill make more of them as wife and wife.

Thank you for the reviews! Have a wonderful day


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo!

It's been a while but I'm still having ideas with them

please enjoy

* * *

"Just one more hour." Isuke yawned. "I can't wait for this semester to end."

It was break time and it was unbelievably humid. Leaves had started to change colour and began to slowly fall from the branches of the trees. It was supposed to be cooler now with the change of season but all Isuke felt was the dry and hot air brushing her face every now and then. It made her already non-existent patience wear thin.

"It'll be over before you know it, Isuke-sama." Reminded Haruki as she leaned over the railing to peer down below at the group of students roaming around. "After this, we can have our date."

" _Bleecckhh_." Nio fake gagged. "If I knew I'd be third-wheeling you guys, I should've just went with Yuri-san. I can tolerate her more than you two sappy dorks."

"Isuke is appalled by your behaviour. I can think of ten reasons why you'd rather be with your tutor and one of them can make adult men cry." Nio was about to retort but Haruki interfered. Them always fighting wasn't doing her any good especially in this weather.

Isuke took a long drag from her cig, gradually feeling the nicotine calm her nerves. Haruki was doing the same while Nio stood afar from their polluted air. Something about the smell staining her clothes. She wouldn't want that knowing she had a session with Yuri later this day. She'd have another earful from her and she didn't want to get to her bad side.

They were lounging around the smoking area since they had enough time to spare. She had twenty three more minutes until the bell rang for their final period. Four hours break time until their last subject was unreasonable as it is and walking around in this hellish weather was a definite no to Isuke. Her flawless skin would darken, she would sweat buckets, her makeup would melt, and all the other ridiculous consequences that go with standing under the scorching sun.

Besides, she has a date with Haruki today. Although she knew that idiot wouldn't dare to look at anyone other than her, it was a must for Isuke to be the one above the rest. It's not like anyone could beat her in that cathegory though.

"Hey, look at that." Haruki pointed at two people at the corner of the area. Isuke shifted her eyes to them. Uninterested in their boring exchange, she lifted her brow when she noticed the guy's legs were shaking and the worried look on the girl's face.

How weird.

"What's he... up to?" Haruki whispered. She disposed of her stick and even Nio was eyeing him closley. In a blink of an eye, his knees buckled and he fell backwards. Fortunately, the girl had gripped his arm in fear and Haruki was already at her side, gently lowering the convulsing man.

"Dude! Stay with me!" Haruki cried. "Hey, is he sick or something? Did he forget to take his medication?"

"N-no! He d-doesn't have any illness and it's the first time I-I've seen him like this ever!"

Isuke dropped her cig in sheer panic, Nio jumped from her place and both of them felt their blood run cold. The girl was screaming, trying to shake him and Haruki continously tapped his shoulder to keep him concious. The tiny blonde was smart enough to call for help with the girl trotting behind her while Isuke stood quietly, not knowing what to do. They both had no experience in dealing with a medical condition as serious as this.

"Hey, man! Wake up!" Haruki barked. His pupils were already at the back of his head, his face was beginning to colour purple, his teeth were chattering loudly, and his arms were trembling so badly that Isuke hold him in place. Worst of all, his mouth was spewing spit all over and was bubbling at the side of his lips. The pink-haired student cringed at the sight and had the urge to punch his face.

"We just needed one hour and twenty minutes! One more fucking hour and twenty more fucking minutes and this shit happens!" Isuke growled. Saving this man wasn't on her list. She was supposed to chill for twenty minutes before the bell rang, sit through one hour of tedious lecture of some dead people then enjoy the rest of her day with Haruki.

But no.

This man had the grand idea to have a stroke in the middle of nowhere.

"Someone get me a spoon! Hurry!" The redhead ordered at someone. "He's gonna bite his tongue off if he keeps at it!"

One student was able to grab his utensil from his bagpack and handed it over to the redhead. People were already swarming them and Isuke felt nauseous because he hadn't stopped shaking. Just as Haruki was about to plunge the spoon in between his teeth, the man huffed and spat a tooth out. If it wasn't for Isuke's swift dodging, the tooth might've touched her face.

"What the fuck!" Isuke cursed. The tooth lay beside her and it was disgusting to look at because it was discoloured from the amount of nicotine the guy smoked.

Haruki was able to sink the spoon in between to prevent his tongue from being cut in half but blood started to flow from his lips because of the missing tooth. The mixture of spit, sweat, and blood had spilled all over his chin and neck but there was still no sign of help coming. Isuke was getting tired of shaking him too.

Fortunately, Nio came back shortly after and a group of teachers and medics circled them. One nurse had smelling salts and quickly placed it near his nose while others wiped his chin and neck from the disgusting fluids. Haruki helped the teachers gently sit him on the wheelchair and slowly, he opened his eyes.

Relief washed over them all and he was able to shake his head for confirmation and hold the spoon in his mouth. The girl that was with him thanked the two profusely and Haruki was glad that he's going to be alright knowing that he's concious now. Nio hid behind her two tall friends and in a flash, the student was sent to the nearest hospital.

Now that the commontion was over, Isuke draped her arms around Haruki in a way to show her exhaustion. Haruki was feeling it too, her knees hadn't stopped trembling after. Nio was quieter than ever and had stopped tinkering with her tab.

"Hey. Class is almost starting." Haruki weakly nudged her girlfriend.

"I know." Isuke replied.

"What's the plan now?" Nio asked.

With the three of them left in the smoking area and five more minutes till the bell rings, they all had the same idea.

 _To heck with it._

They saved a life today, they deserve some relaxation after that intense experience.

* * *

 **Did it happen?**  
IT REALLY HAPPENED. I ALMOST PUKED FROM ANXIETY.

 **What really happened?  
** It happened two days ago and i shit you not, everything i wrote here was how i felt during that time.

We had four hours break and only one more subject until we go home. I was thirdwheeling with my friends in the smoking lounge. With what I written above, it's all true. They were practically strangers but what choice do we have. We helped the man and his friend went to call the staff and medic while we were left there to try and regain his consciousness. he was shaking badly and he began spewing spit, it dribbled on his chin.

the part with the tooth was also true because he was having a stroke and from what ive learned from my mom was that they dont have any control over their muscles so their mouths tend to clamp shut. TIGHT. it's always a good thing to remember to put something in between their teeth so they wouldn't bite their tongue off and possibly choke themselves.

imagine the horror when blood started to mix in and there was no medic in sight. good thing for him, they arrived before it's too late and was able to wake him up and bring him to the nearest hospital.

we stayed there after with a few minutes to spare till next class but i didn't have the heart to skip and neither did they. we just wanted history to wash our brains after that terrible encounter.

stay safe guys, alright?

until next time~


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo!

It's been a while and this is just perfect for them

please enjoy!

* * *

Haruki has known what to do when Isuke was in a bad mood. Swift apologies, a little cuddling, and make-up sex usually fixed the problem but this time, none of those worked.

"I-isuke-sama," she started, fidgeting in her seat, "are you angry?"

They just got off the plane when Isuke started being so antsy and irritated for no reason. Well, for reasons the dense redhead didn't understand. The two of them were supposed to enjoy their weekend trip in the Caribbean planned by Isuke's Mama and Haruki was pumped to spend time with her girlfriend.

That is, until said girlfriend started throwing a tantrum.

"Me?" the pink-haired girl innocently questioned. Haruki could practically taste the venom in her voice. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, you keep eyeing your knife collection, and honestly, it's slightly disconcerting." Isuke owned the vacation house they were staying at so it was no surprise to find her vast collection of sharp things displayed in a room.

Isuke smiled. Simple, sweet, and a very threatening smile. Haruki winced, wishing that she knew what pissed off her girlfriend so much that Isuke had to shine each and every knife on her cabinet to perfection.

The redhead inhaled. She stood and ventured dangerously close to the pink-haired girl's side. She could practically feel fiery balls of fury headed her way. With a quick twist, a small knife had punctured the carpet floor, narrowly avoiding the redhead's foot.

 _Too close! Abort! Abort!_

Haruki sat down on the floor near the knife and placed it far away from her reach. Why did she have to be so difficult?

"So, uh, Isuke-sama," the nervous girl stuttered, "c-can you tell me what's wrong? Did I do something stupid again?"

"Why don't you ask yourself," the pink-haired assassin began to throw her polished knives on the thick column. There were four columns in the whole room but Isuke had to specifically choose the one behind Haruki just to torture her. And maybe pressure her on time.

Of course. Isuke wanted her to think which was the redhead's most obvious weakness.

Okay then.

There were around fifty knives and it took her girlfriend every three seconds to throw one so she has two minutes and a half at most to think before she gets murdered.

 _Playback! Playback!_ Isuke came over to her house to fetch Haruki. Nothing seemed wrong there as her girlfriend was perfectly happy to get her with a limo. _Clear_. Her youngest siblings tackled Isuke and she had to gently pry them off her before she blew a fuse. Nothing wrong there. Isuke was still in a good mood when they left so it probably wasn't a big deal. She was also holding her hand so that was a plus.

Haruki momentarily halted her processing thoughts when she realized Isuke had sped up her counting and those knives she threw were edging closer to the top of her head.

 _Thwack!_

..

…

 _Thwack!_

 _Fast forward! Fast forward!_ They met Isuke's Mama and Papa and properly bid them goodbye because they'll be gone for almost a week. Haruki was sure she didn't use 'dude' to address them either. Isuke still held her hand so they're still good. When they were dropped off at the airport, that's when her girlfriend suspiciously avoided holding her hand in any way possible and walked ahead of her.

"Just a little more!" The mental exhaustion was taking a toll on Haruki and Isuke had ten more knives left. She replayed the airport scene in her head.

Haruki offered Isuke some pocky and she laughed it off, saying that it wasn't strawberry flavoured. Then they put their luggage on the conveyor belt as they approached the airport security.

 _Thwack!_

Isuke went first followed by Haruki an-

 _Thwack!_

"Okay! Okay!" the redhead raised her arms. She crawled towards her still pissed girlfriend and cautiously approached her line of defense. "I'm sorry! I'm really _really_ sorry for what I've done!"

Isuke raised her perfectly shaped brow and threw another knife past Haruki's face. "What are you apologizing for?" There was a subtle ringing in her ears because of the sound the knife made.

"B-because I should've offered you strawberry flavoured pocky and not chocolate! I know you hate chocolate!" Haruki braced herself when she pulled Isuke close to her. The pink-haired assassin stopped toying with her knives and playfully traced the arm muscles of her girlfriend.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 _Fuck_. She got it wrong. _Backtrack! Backtrack!_ If it wasn't about the pocky then it has something to do after that. Think!

She offered pocky. Isuke declined. That wasn't it.

Luggage on the conveyor belt. Then airport security.

Isuke went first. Security checking her for illegal possessions. Clear.

She was next. Security checking her for illegal possessions. Clear.

Then Haruki went up to Isuke to hold hands after getting their bags but her girlfriend ran off.

 _Huh?_

.

..

…

 _Oh._

The redhead swallowed thickly and Isuke looked up at her smiling a hundred watts of purely contained jealousy. "I'm sorry for not noticing," she trailed off.

"Noticing what?"

Haruki embraced her tighter so Isuke wouldn't try to escape. "I'm sorry for not noticing how gorgeous you looked with your dress."

Isuke's fast jab to her chin made her lose her grip and in a flash, her hands were behind her back and her girlfriend had one of her larger knives eerily close to her neck. "I don't need you to tell me I'm gorgeous because I _know_ I am."

Although Haruki was better at manhandling people because of her strength, she wouldn't dare do that to Isuke lest she annoyed her even further. "I'm sorry! I really am! But I really got no clue at what you're so mad about!" The pink-haired assassin let the knife draw on her bare shoulder.

"She _reeeaally_ felt you up back there," Isuke drawled in her overly sweet, fake voice.

AH shit. Haruki wanted to cry. It was about that? "It's uhm, kinda like her job as airport security?"

"Isuke took only two minutes for a pat down but you took at least five and you didn't even notice?"

The redhead badly wanted to tell that she honestly didn't realize because she was too distracted of the thought that she'd be spending a whole weekend with her drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend in her private vacation house and that they'll be doing tons of beach activities and hours upon hours of sexual escapades without the disturbance of her siblings and Isuke's parents.

"She even went for your abs." her girlfriend twisted her right arm in a painful angle. "And all you did was smile."

"Hold up! _Auugh-!_ Wai- _Uuggh!_ Isuke-sama, listen to me!"

"What excuse do you have to say for yourself now?" she pulled even harder.

 _Crack!_

"Owowowowowow! You're seriously breaking my arm!" Haruki followed her mental list of things to do when Isuke was blinded with jealousy. Perhaps it would work this time now that she had jumped over that hurdle. She used her legs to spin and let Isuke fall as she quickly took this opportunity to kick the knife under the couch and straddle her overly dramatic girlfriend.

Isuke huffed but didn't put up much of a fight as she expected to seeing as she did unbalance her and went on top. Isuke always preferred to be on top. But drastic times call for drastic measures.

One. _Apologize._

"You're cute when you're not trying to kill me," Haruki laughed lightly. "But I really didn't notice at all. Please forgive me, I was just excited to be on a vacation with you. I'll try to be careful next time so please," she purred and leaned in ever so close, "we have this place all to ourselves. Why not make the most out of it, yeah?"

Isuke harshly pulled her down and gave her a bruising kiss. They kept on kissing, sucking, and tasting everything. Haruki was first to pull away when Isuke bit her lip a little too hard. "Bed. Now," she demanded.

Two. _Cuddle._

The redhead obliged happily and carried her in her arms, kissing her as she did. "I love you, Isuke-sama."

"You're lucky Isuke forgives you but if you ever let that happen again, I'll tear off your arm and beat you to death with it."

"Aye, Ma'am"

Which ended in step three. _Sex_.

* * *

 **Did it happen?**  
Nah of course not. Just saw a prompt and it fit so nicely  
A: "Are you angry"

B: "Why would you say that?"

A: "Well, you keep eyeing your knife collection, and honestly, it's slightly disconcerting."

thank you for all the follows/fave/reviews! i appreciate them a lot

have a wonderful day


End file.
